


Daredevil and Halloween

by IrisofParadise



Series: mattimir and their wackadoo family [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, OOC characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisofParadise/pseuds/IrisofParadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vladimir hates October. Not just because of Halloween but because Matt is a huge dork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daredevil and Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Really this was inspired by my bestie and I going shopping. We found these glowing devil horns and I just.... "Matt Murdock wears those throughout the month of October. Fight me." Vasilisa and Jack are my oc children characters for them. Really this is just crack and most of it was written in the car on my phone.

"The fuck are you wearing?" Vladimir asked as Matt came into the office an hour late. Vladimir and Anatoly had gotten bored and decided to come and harass Nelson and Murdock and their one employee and to their surprise, the Murdock half of Nelson and Murdock was not there. Until now.   
  
Matt grinned widely and twirled the small plastic pitchfork that he held in one hand. "It's my Halloween costume. Can you guess what I am?" His shirt was black and had the Daredevil logo, two deep red 'D's on fire, and he wore a red devil horn headband.   
  
Karen was trying to muffle her giggles but was failing as she watched the four men. Finally Vladimir gave a shrug and asked dryly, "What are you?"   
  
Matt grinned widely as Foggy let out a groan, the groan of a man who's had to hear this joke far too many times. "I'm Daredevil guys!"   
  
And as the three men let out groans and Karen giggled even more Matt grinned and took the headband off. "But wait, it gets better!" He ignored Foggy's groan of "oh no" as he pushed a small button on the back of the headband.   
  
There was a collective groan from the other three men as Matt put the now glowing devil horns back on and Karen lost her fight with keeping her laughs in.   
  
Matt just grinned widely.   
  


  
~oOo~   
  


  
Matt was sure to wear his new 'costume' as much as he could throughout October. Much to everyone elses dismay. And he is once again wearing his 'costume' at work with his feet propped up on his desk as Vladimir sits next to his feet with a newspaper.   
  
The blonde gives a scowl. "So sick of hearing about Fisk-"   
  
"Kingpin."   
  
"Such stupid name. And Daredevil. These two are losers," Vladimir says with a small smirk as Matt frowns.   
  
Matt huffs and snaps back, "I'm Daredevil."   
  
Vladimir just lets out a scoff noise. "You are loser. With loser hero name. Ow! What the fuck?!"   
  
Matt grins at him and twirls his plastic pitchfork a bit. "Don't be rude." Vladimir scowls and rubs at his thigh.   
  
And Foggy bursts into Matt's office with a grin. "We heard Vladimir yell and that means you guys are arguing or fighting and Karen and I are always up for you two fighting!"   
  
Vladimir rolls his eyes. "Was making fun of Daredevil," he says the name as if it's a joke.   
  
Foggy just grins. "You mean how it's such a lame name? Sounds like he's about to start doing tricks or something."   
  
The two blondes snicker to themselves and Matt lets out a slightly annoyed huff. "I'm right here!"   
  
"Good. Listen because we are not done making fun of you. Ow! Mother fucker!" Vladimir yells out as Matt poked him none too gently once more with the plastic pitchfork. Matt just gives a devilish grin.   
  
Karen comes to the doorway and holds her phone tightly. "Are you two fighting?"   
  
Foggy lets out a huff. "Not yet. Want to help Vladimir and I make fun of Daredevil and Kingpin?"   
  
The blondes all snicker and Matt lets out another huff before poking Vladimir once more.   
  
"You poke me with that fucking thing one more time!" The Russian yells as he rubs at his thigh.   
  
Matt just raises an eyebrow at the tone. "Did you seriously just use your parent voice on me?" He can't help but smirk as he feels Vladimir flush slightly.   
  
The two ignore Foggy and Karen who are now giggling to themselves as they watch.   
  
"Nyet."   
  
The lawyer raises an eyebrow. "I think you did."   
  
Vladimir is spared from having to retort as the door opens and all they hear is the running footsteps of two children and the much slower footsteps of Anatoly.   
  
"Papa!" And suddenly a little girl is jumping up and Vladimir has to catch her. "Jack got hit in the face at hockey today!" She yells out brightly before turning to look at Matt. She wrinkles her nose. "I like the horns when they're all glowy."   
  
"Me too," Matt says with a small grin. He gets up to move over to the other child who is grinning brightly at them.   
  
Vladimir frowns as he notices the bruise on his sons forehead. "Who the fuck hit you?"   
  
The seven year old grins. "The hockey puck! We were playing dodge and I forgot to dodge!"   
  
Matt just turns to stare into Foggy's general direction. The man is hiding behind Karen and shaking slightly. "Don't laugh at him."   
  
Anatoly let out a breathy laugh as Foggy just laughed louder. "Was quite amusing really. He took it very well. Didn't even cry."   
  
Matt grins at the child. "That's all your papa's been doing for the past ten minutes. Crying." He turns to face Vladimir's direction and smirks ever so slightly.   
  
Vladimir mumbles a curse in Russian that makes Vasilisa giggle.   
  
Matt can take a guess at what Vladimir said though and pokes the Russian once more.   
  
Anatoly just about chokes on his laughter as Vladimir makes an appalled face. "Fucking do it one more time! I dare you, mudak!"   
  
Foggy and Anatoly lean slightly closer towards each other and the elder Russian gives a whisper of, "I change my mind. I like his costume."   
  
"Right?! We're hoping they're going to fight soon," Foggy grins as his best friend and the blonde Russian get up in each others space and continue yelling at each other. Matt begins to poke at Vladimir's chest with the plastic pitchfork.   
  
"Stop that!"   
  
"Or what?!"   
  
"I will make you!" Vladimir's accent has grown thicker in his annoyance.   
  
Matt just scoffs and continues poking. "I'd like to see you try!"   
  
As the two men and child next to her begin to chant, "Fight fight fight!", Karen has pulled out her phone once more and simply whispers, "Do it for the vine guys," under her breath.   
  
Matt either doesn't notice or doesn't care. And Vladimir has finally decided he's had enough with being poked with a plastic pitchfork.   
  
So it's really no shock to anyone when the blonde snatches the toy away and throws it to the floor before stomping on it and cracking it. "Ha! Now what mudak?!"   
  
Matt just gives an unimpressed look. "You really think I need a plastic pitchfork from Walmart to kick your ass? Like really? Let's be honest here."   
  
There's a tense silence for a moment.   
  
Until it's broken by, "Can I be put down?" Vasilisa asks quietly as she glances between them then over to Anatoly.   
  


  
~oOo~   
  


  
Halloween marks the end of October. And the end of Matt wearing his 'Daredevil costume'. For which, Vladimir is forever thankful for. It's when the children are getting dressed into their costumes that Vladimir's headache begins to develop.   
  
"Papa! I need you to help me do my hair!" Vasilisa yells loudly.   
  
And then Jack's yells of, "Look at me! I'm Daredevi- oof!" As he wears Matt's actual Daredevil mask and runs into the walls and furniture aren't helping.   
  
Matt's smirks are only making him even more annoyed. And so he begins to vow to himself that never again will he take the children trick or treating with Matt.   
  
It wasn't too bad at the beginning of the night when the first child complimented Jack on his costume. "Your Daredevil mask looks so cool!"   
  
Matt just grins and whistles as Jack grins at the other kid and thanks him.   
  
But an hour later and another kid says simply, "Your Daredevil mask doesn't look a thing like the actual mask!"   
  
And Vladimir honestly can't tell who's more offended; Jack or Matt. But he can make an educated guess that Matt is because the blind man is yelling, "Oh yeah?! Fight me kid! I don't care if you're eight! Come over here and fight me! Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I won't open a can of whoop ass on you!"   
  
Vasilisa and Jack seem to think it's the funniest thing as Vladimir has to literally drag and carry Matt away.   
  
And once they're all back home Matt storms into their bedroom to pout and mumble about bratty kids while Vladimir fills in a smirking Anatoly as to what they just went through.   
  
But finally, Vladimir decides to go check on Matt and all he can hear is, "Uncle Tolya! That was our candy!"   
  
He groans. And groans once more as he opens the bedroom door and can only see the glowing horns in the darkness. "What are you doing now mudak?"   
  
"Wearing my devil horns."   
  
Vladimir just scoffs and leans against the doorway. "I don't know whether to laugh at you or roll my eyes."   
  
"Well I'm only wearing the horns so why don't you just come in and shut the door already," comes the slightly amused retort.   
  
Vladimir says nothing, just shuts and locks the door. He still hates October.

 


End file.
